Oia'i'o
by briewinchester88
Summary: 1x24 AU. Steve and Danny both broke into the Governor's mansion and end up getting arrested for her murder. / McDanno. Rated M for sexual content. I tried to stick to my prompt, but Steve and Danny hijacked it.
1. Chapter 1

I this little gem came to me on Tumblr and it wouldn't leave me be.

It's an AU of the ending scene of episode 1x24. The dialogue is from the episode, so therefore it is not mine. Neither are the characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

Anyway, I tried to stick to the original prompt, I guess you could call it, but Steve and Danny had other ideas and hijacked this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Danny muttered to himself while watching Steve take down the Governor's security.

Of course, Steve heard him. "You didn't have to come with me Danny. I can take care of myself."

Danny lowered his gun slightly, staring at Steve, mouth agape. "No, see, that is where you are wrong my friend. I knew something was up the minute I found out you broke into the Governor's house the first time. Therefore, I could not let you come here alone. There's no telling what kind of trouble you'll get yourself into.

Steve choked out another security guard before looking over at Danny and rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm just going to get the Governor to confess. What could possibly go wrong?"

Danny stared at Steve as he moved closer to the house. He ran after him, spluttering. "What could go wrong he says? Well, Steven, she could have you arrested for trespassing or breaking and entering. Or maybe she'll send your ass back to the Navy and disband the task force or find someone else to run it. Did you ever think of that?! Huh?"

Steve took out the last guard and began to pick the lock while Danny ranted on beside him. Steve opened the door and drew his weapon.

"Actually, I didn't think that for ahead. Come on, let's go."

Danny glared after Steve as they made their way through the mansion. Steve took down more guards before arriving at their destination. Steve slowly opened the door in front of him, allowing him and Danny to enter. Steve made sure the room was clear.

Pat Jameson looked up from her desk as the two leaders of her task force entered her office.

"Steve." she said, disappointment lacing her tone. "I was hoping they were wrong about you."

Steve stood in front of her desk, Danny flanking him on his left, gun trained on the Governor. "I didn't kill Laura Hills. You did. You move, I will put a bullet in your head. Put your hand on the desk." he yelled when she moved her hand toward her drawer.

She complied, noting the seriousness in Steve's tone. "Just put the gun away. And we can talk." she tried to placate him.

"It goes down when we're done." he replied.

Danny stood close behind Steve, keeping one eye on his partner and the other eye, plus his gun, on the Governor. He hoped Steve got what he wanted without anyone having to get hurt.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Steve took his left hand from his gun and fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out his phone, accessing the voice recorder. He hit record and tossed it on the Governor's desk. "I want a confession."

Pat was scared. She looked over toward Danny and then down at her desk. "You have a gun pointed at my head. I'll say whatever you want Steve."

"I want the truth." he said, trying to stay calm, but failing.

Danny could see his partner was becoming agitated and he was trying to think of how he could defuse this situation.

She looked Steve in the eye. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Steve stalked closer to the desk, which caused Danny to move as well.

"I know what you did. I know everything." Steve said, taking a small step back.

Pat looked away again. "Then why don't you just go ahead and pull the trigger?"

Steve took another step back, almost bumping into Danny. "Because I want answers. Speak."

Pat had an air of confidence about her now. "Trust me. That is not what you want." she looked down as her phone began to ring.

Steve raised his eyebrows and pointed with his gun. "Don't touch that phone. Don't answer it." The phone continued to ring. "Look at me," he continued once he had the Governor's attention. "I know my father was investigating you. I know about your ties to the Yakuza. I know about the Noshimori brothers. I know about your connection to Wo Fat."

Danny watched as Steve moved to the other side of the Governor's desk. He moved closer on his side, making sure she didn't do anything stupid.

Pat watched Steve and Danny as they flanked her on both sides. She felt helpless and trapped and there was nothing she could do about it.

Steve continued. "My father was getting closer to exposing you, wasn't he Governor? Huh? That's why my mother died in that car bomb? Just like Laura Hills. But what I really wanna know is, who gave the order? I know Koji Noshimori set the car bomb that killed my mother. I know Victor Hesse killed my father. But I wanna know who gave the order, Governor. Was it Wo Fat or was it you?"

Steve and Danny stood silently as they awaited the Governor's answer. Anger replaced the fear that she felt earlier as she answered Steve.

"You captured the man who shot and killed your father. You took down the people responsible for your mother's murder. I, gave you the ability to do that. I gave you the immunity and the means. I protected you. And when you got into trouble, I got you out of it."

Realization dawned on both Steve and Danny. Steve's lips curled up into a smirk as he replied. "You put the money in the asset forfeiture locker, didn't you? You covered for us."

"I was trying to protect you. Five-0 has done a lot for the people of Hawaii, I wanted that work to continue."

Now Steve was pissed and Danny really couldn't do much to calm him down at this point. Steve took another step forward. "Stop lying to me. You created Five-0 so you could keep an eye on me so I couldn't pick up where my father left off, isn't that right? You keep your friends close but you keep your enemies even closer."

Danny's eyes kept going back and forth between Steve and the Governor, the tension becoming thicker with every minute that passed by.

"I am not the enemy Steve. I have always been loyal to the people who are loyal to me." she replied calmly.

"Really? Is that why you had Laura Hills murdered? Because she was disloyal?" Steve couldn't believe the things he was hearing. How could he have not known something was going on sooner?

"Yes." she replied.

Danny and Steve couldn't believe what they just heard. Danny put down his weapon as he continued to stare at the Governor in disbelief. Before he could react, he felt the end of a Taser at his neck and felt the jolts of electricity flow through his body as he fell to the ground.

Steve heard Danny go down and before he could react or say anything, he too felt electricity flowing through his body as he went down.

Wo Fat calmly put away his Taser as he picked up both Steve and Danny's guns.

Pat stood from her chair and grabbed Steve's cell and erased the recording. "What are we going to do? We have to get rid of it." she said, panic in her voice.

"I have everything under control." Wo Fat replied as he raised the guns and shot a bullet from each gun, killing the Governor. He replaced the guns in Steve and Danny's hands before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

When Steve and Danny came to, they were surrounded by HPD and Chin. Duke ran over and checked on the Governor, relaying that she's dead as Chin and another officer arrested Steve and Danny.

Steve and Danny both tried to get Chin to listen to reason that it was Wo Fat who killed the Governor and not them. Chin continued to read them their rights as he escorted them out to a squad car.

As Chin was putting Danny in the back of a car, he looked Chin straight in the eye. "What did you do, huh? What did you do? Just went back to them after everything they did to you? Huh?"

Chin looked down at Danny with a solemn look on his face. "You don't understand Danny. There is no Five-0 anymore." he said quietly as he shut the door.

Danny looked over at Steve, trying to catch his eye. "Hey," he continued when Steve looked at him. "I don't know how, but I'm going to get us out of here, alright?"

Steve just stared at Danny before looking back down at his lap. He sighed as the car began to move and headed toward HPD for booking. Steve went first and then Danny, getting pictures and fingerprinted.

The both of them are silent as they are placed in handcuffs and shackles and lead to the holding cells before being carted off to Halawa Correctional.

Steve sat down heavily on the cot and ran his hands over his face, trying to comprehend everything he'd learned in the last few hours. Danny was a mess. He was pacing the tiny cell and mumbling to himself. Steve leaned back, folded his arms across his chest, and watched Danny.

When Danny turned back around, Steve stood in front of him so they were standing face to face.

Danny had his head down and his arms were flailing all over the place as he argued with himself. He turned around and rammed right into the brick wall that was his partner. He looked up at Steve, anger shining brightly in his eyes.

"You, this is all your fault! You are the epitome of trouble! It follows you everywhere and affects anyone around you whether they want it or not! You, my friend, are a menace!" he yelled, arms waving and fingers poking Steve in the chest every so often.

Steve waited until Danny had run out of steam before he began talking. He placed his hands on Danny's shoulders and squeezed, trying to offer and kind of comfort.

"Danny, you gotta calm down man. Remember what you said on the way over here? We'll get out of here. I don't know how yet, but I promise you, we will get out of here."

Danny's anger dissipated at Steve's calming touch. He sighed and bowed his head. God, his timing sucked, but he went for it anyway. He leaned forward and rested his head on Steve's chest.

"I can't go to prison Steve. If Rachel hears about this, I'm going to lose Grace for good. There's no way she'll let me see Grace even if we get cleared of all charges. What am I going to do?" he wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and held on.

Steve was startled at first, but relaxed. He could feel their partnership heading in this direction, he just wasn't sure if Danny felt the same. Since he was being honest with himself, he was also scared. He didn't want to fuck up the only good thing in his life, well besides Five-0 of course.

He wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him closer. He rested his cheek on the top of Danny's head. "I won't let that happen. If I have to call in every favor I have saved up, I will. I won't let Rachel take Grace from you."

Danny sagged against Steve, letting the exhaustion from the days' events wash over him. After a few minutes, he pulled back and looked up into Steve's eyes.

"You would do that for me? Why?" Danny had a feeling that he knew exactly why, he just wanted to hear Steve say it.

Steve moved his hands up to cradle Danny's neck and stroked his thumbs over Danny's jaw. He smiled down at Danny, fondness written all over his face. He felt his heart speed up with excitement and nervousness.

"Because I love you Danny and because Grace is a part of you, that love also extends to her. I would do anything for the two of you if it will ensure yours and Grace's happiness."

At Steve's confession, Danny felt a warmth spread through his chest and a heavy weight lift off his shoulders. He leaned forward and hugged Steve as tightly as he could.

"Thank you. And I know the timing is crappy, but I love you too." he said into Steve's chest.

Steve slid one arm around Danny and threaded his free hand into the hair at the nape of Danny's neck. They didn't speak, they didn't have to. Steve gave Danny all the comfort he could give and Danny soaked it all up like a sponge.

"You should get some rest. We could be here awhile." Steve led them over to the small cot and motioned for Danny to lie down. He sat down heavily on the opposite end and rested his head on the wall behind him, closing his eyes.

Danny watched Steve for a moment before sitting down himself. He leaned over and rested his head on Steve's thigh, bringing his legs up on the cot. He brought his left hand up and rested it on Steve's knee and closed his eyes.

Steve was drawn out of his head by Danny's movements. He looked down with a fond smile on his face and brought his own hand up and carded his fingers through that perfect blond hair he'd been itching to get his fingers in. He felt Danny relax under his ministrations which in turn allowed himself to relax.

Steve slipped into a zoned out state, keeping an ear out to his surroundings. He couldn't let himself sleep and be vulnerable right now. There'll be time for that later. There wasn't a clock anywhere so Steve had no idea of the time. He figured that it must be pretty late because HPD was pretty quiet.

He slowly opened his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching their cell. He moved his hand from Danny's hair down to his neck. He lightly squeezed as he looked in the direction of the footsteps. He tensed when he saw Chin appear.

"We're moving the both of you to Halawa in fifteen minutes." he could barely meet Steve's eyes. He still couldn't believe that they could do something like that.

Steve watched Chin walk away before turning his attention on Danny, gently shaking the blond.

"Danny, time to wake up."

Danny shifted, rubbing his face in Steve's thigh to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, and flipped over on his back. He opened his eyes and looked up at Steve, smiling a sleepy smile.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked while raking his fingers through his hair.

Steve smiled at Danny's antics before he became serious once more. "They're moving us to Halawa in fifteen minutes. Chin just delivered the news."

Danny became somber and slowly sat up, staying close to Steve. He couldn't believe that Chin wasn't standing up for them. How could Chin believe that he and Steve were capable of murder? He blew out a breath and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. He let his mind wander and he didn't like the images his imagination conjured up. He reached out and took Steve's hand and squeezed it.

"We're gonna die. Forget about Rachel taking Grace away, I'm gonna die in prison. I don't want to die in prison, Steven!"

Steve gripped Danny's hand and turned his head, kissing the top of Danny's head. "We're not gonna die Danny. I promise you, I won't let that happen. We're gonna get our names cleared and you're going to get to see Grace; everything's going to be fine."

"How do you know? Do you have any idea what convicted felons, especially the felons that we put away mind you, will do to us in prison?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well, no. Not really, no." Steve replied.

"Well, neither do I, but I'm sure it ain't gonna be pretty. That, I can guarantee."

Both Danny and Steve sat in silence as they waited to be escorted to Halawa. The sound of footsteps echoed loudly through the quiet halls of holding and both Steve and Danny tensed up as the sounds got closer.

They stood as a few HPD officers arrived at their cell, unlocking it and stepped inside, walking over to them and putting on the handcuffs and shackles. Both men are lead down the hallway and a few corridors to their transport vehicle.

When they arrive at the Halawa Correctional Facility, Steve and Danny are taken inside where they are processed and given orange jumpsuits. They are shown to a changing room and they both change quickly, not wanting to prolong this anymore than they had to.

They re-emerge and are once again shackled and escorted through the prison halls. Danny's nerves were frayed and he was working up to a doozy of a panic attack. He stared straight ahead at Steve's back, noticing at how tense his partner was. Apparently, Steve wasn't as calm as he seemed. They finally stopped in front of a solitary door and the guard opened it, revealing a bunk, sink, and a toilet.

Danny grimaced. He rubbed his wrists once the cuffs were removed and stumbled forward, Steve's back-breaking his fall as he was pushed inside none too gently.

"As per orders of the acting Lt. Governor Denning, you both are to be in solitary until further notice. You will be served meals here and have separate shower time. You are not to interact with the other inmates. Also, you will have time out in the yard separate from the others." the guard barked at them.

The door was slammed shut before Danny could give any sort of reply. The room was plunged in semi-darkness until Steve found the switch for the single light in the middle of the room. Danny turned around and took in Steve's appearance and scoffed.

"Oh of course you would look good in orange. Me, not so much." he gestured to his own orange clad self.

Steve chuckled as he took a seat on the bottom bunk. He wiped his hands over his face, trying to get rid of his exhaustion.

Danny watched Steve. "Hey, who says you get the bottom bunk?"

Steve looked over at Danny, smirk on his face. "Well, we could share it."

Danny spluttered as he felt a blush creep across his cheeks. He bowed his head. "You, you do not get to say things like that."

Steve stood from the bed and sauntered quietly over to Danny, like a predator stalking its prey. He came up behind Danny, wrapping his arms around Danny's waist, and leaned down and mouthed at Danny's neck. He chuckled against Danny's skin when he jumped.

"Calm down babe, jus' me."

Danny jumped, but relaxed back into Steve's embrace. "I know it's you, you moron. Who else would it be?" he snarked while turning his head, giving Steve more room.

Steve growled against the exposed skin, moving his hands up to unbutton Danny's jumpsuit. He pushed the offending garment off Danny's shoulders and ran his fingers over the defined muscles of Danny's shoulders and biceps. Steve scraped his teeth over Danny's skin then licked over it to soothe the sting.

"You're so gorgeous Danny. Why do you hide under all those clothes?" his hands travelled down the front of Danny's shirt and grabbed the hem of it and lifted it over Danny's head. He dropped it to the ground, not caring where it landed. All he wanted was to get his hands back on that gorgeous skin.

Steve skimmed his fingers over the defined torso that he'd caught himself staring at over the past few months, just itching to touch. Now, Steve could touch all he wanted and he had a feeling that he would become very addicted to this man. And he was quite okay with that.

So many sensations were travelling through his body, Danny couldn't decide on which one to focus on the most. It seemed that Steve's hands were all over his body instead of just focusing on his abs and pecs. He moaned in protest at the loss of Steve's touch and sighed a moment later at the feel of hairy skin at his back.

He leaned back against Steve and turned his head toward Steve's, bringing his hand up behind Steve, pulling him down into a kiss. At first, it was just a gentle press of lips before Danny pulled back to gauge Steve's reaction.

Steve closed his eyes as Danny's lips met his, but it was over too quickly. He opened his eyes and stared into Danny's, seeing uncertainty and lust in those blue orbs. He closed the short distance between them, teasing his tongue along the seam of Danny's lips, wanting entrance. He crowded in closer when Danny opened up for him and began to map out every possible inch of Danny's mouth.

Steve skimmed his fingers down Danny's torso and teased at the skin where Danny's jumpsuit met his waist. He undid the last button and pushed the jumpsuit away from Danny's waist. He massaged over those muscular thighs, ignoring Danny's cock. He reached behind Danny and grabbed that glorious ass that he had fantasized about.

Danny grabbed on to the soft hairs at the nape of Steve's neck and gave as good as he got. He moaned into Steve's mouth at his teasing touches and gasped when Steve grabbed his ass. Danny pulled back from the kiss and gulped in some much-needed air. Danny began to lay kisses to Steve's jaw, leading down to that wonderful neck he'd dreamt about marking.

"Babe, can we move this over to the bed?"

Steve gave Danny's ass one more squeeze before he stepped back to remove his own jumpsuit and shoes. Once Danny did the same, Steve took Danny over to the bunk and laid him out on the bottom. He carefully climbed on top of Danny and began to touch and kiss all over that wonderfully tanned skin.

Danny watched Steve, eyes glazed over with lust, and rested his hands next to his head on the pillow. He arched into every touch and kiss that Steve lavished upon him. He squirmed when Steve found a particularly ticklish spot or moaned if Steve found a hot spot. He shuddered as Steve kissed and licked over his hip bones and gasped as he licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. He got enough brain function back to form a sentence.

"Steve, have—have you done this before?" he asked before letting out a moan as he felt wet heat engulf his shaft.

Steve was relishing in the noises and reactions he was pulling from Danny and rolled his eyes when he spoke and took Danny's cock in his mouth, effectively shutting him up. He filed that information away for later use when Danny got ranty. Steve held Danny's hips down as he descended further down on Danny. He smiled when Danny grasped the back of his head, holding on for the ride.

He took Danny all the way in his mouth, only choking slightly, and began a slow bobbing motion up and down Danny's cock. On every other pass, Steve would pause and suckle at the mushroom-shaped head and tease the slit with his tongue. He teased Danny a little longer, feeling Danny's fingers tighten in his hair.

He pulled off Danny and chanced a glance at that gorgeous face. He smiled at the sweaty, red-face and disheveled hair sticking up in different directions. He slowly crawled up Danny's body and stared into those lust blown eyes and smirked.

"Does that answer your question, Danno?"

Danny was struggling to move under Steve and get more friction. He opened his eyes when Steve pulled off and looked at him. He watched Steve move toward him and he opened his mouth to answer Steve's question but got a mouthful of Steve's tongue instead. He grabbed Steve's head, tasting himself on Steve's tongue. Danny wrapped his legs around Steve's trim waist and canted his hips up, rubbing against Steve's hard cock.

Steve let Danny have his fun before he pulled away from the kiss and removed Danny's legs from around his waist. He chuckled when he heard Danny actually whimper. He kissed down Danny's chest, licking, sucking and biting at both nipples, and kissed down to Danny's belly button. He licked and sucked at the sensitive skin before leaving a bruise right below Danny's navel.

He kissed and marked those magnificent hip bones before kissing the tip of Danny's cock before taking Danny's balls, one by one into his mouth, lavishing as much attention to them as he wanted. He's got nothing but time. Steve rubbed his stubbled jaw against the sensitive skin of Danny's inner thighs, listening as Danny's breath hitched. Steve lifted his head and made sure he locked eyes with Danny as he grabbed behind Danny's knees and spread him open.

He'd only done this a couple of times before and both partners were really into it. This was a learning experience for him; learning every one of Danny's likes and dislikes. If this was something Danny didn't like, he would immediately stop. He bent his head down and ran the flat of his tongue over the exposed hole and waited for Danny's reaction.

Danny was lost in the sensations being showered upon his body. He looked at Steve when he felt eyes staring at him. He had a vague idea of where this could be going, yet he couldn't help but be nervous. His heart was already going a hundred miles an hour, due to their current activities, and he felt it speed up a little more. When Danny felt Steve's tongue, he gasped and arched into the touch. He couldn't describe the feeling he was feeling only just pure, unadulterated pleasure. He looked Steve in the eye with pure lust and heat.

"Keep going and don't you dare stop or so help me Steve—oh my God!" he yelled.

Steve dove back in, licking and sucking at Danny's entrance. He tried getting as close as he could, shoving his face in as deeply as possible. He added more saliva and inserted a finger in beside it, listening and smirking as Danny writhed and howled in pleasure.

Danny was a complete writhing and sweaty mess. He clenched his hands at his sides, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent scream. He couldn't hold back a scream as Steve hit something inside him that sent pleasure coursing throughout his entire body.

"Steve, God, please. Do that again!"

Steve removed his tongue and added a second finger and just watched as Danny slowly fell apart beneath him. "Just Steve is fine." he chuckled when Danny glared at him. Steve leant down and captured Danny's lips as he continued finger fucking Danny.

Danny couldn't take much more. Steve was doing a wonderful job of keeping him on the edge. He grabbed Steve's head and forced his tongue past those kiss swollen lips, not playing nice anymore. The pleasure began to build up and Danny was going out of his mind. He pulled away from the kiss abruptly.

"Steve, Steven, please. I can't—I need—please, please, please."

Steve relished in the fact that he'd reduced Danny to a babbling mess. He smirked as he slowed down his movements. "What do you need babe? Tell me."

Danny couldn't believe this guy. He was on the verge of punching Steve in his pretty face if he didn't move things along. He planted his feet on the bed and grabbed onto Steve's shoulders as he ground down on those torturous fingers.

"Steven, I swear to God, if you don't get me off right the fuck now, I will punch you in the face! Oh fuck!" he screamed as Steve hit that magic spot again.

Steve angled his wrist and on the next pass in, inserted a third finger to ramp up Danny's pleasure. He smirked at Danny's outburst and leaned in to whisper in Danny's ear.

"You feel so good Danny. I can already imagine how your tight heat will encase my cock perfectly, like you were made for me. I promise you, I'm gonna bribe one of the guards to get us some lube and then I'm gonna fuck you so hard into this mattress that you'll forget everything besides my name." his thrusts sped up with every dirty promise that he whispered in Danny's ear.

Danny kept squirming and writhing, pleasure coursing rapidly throughout his body. His mind conjuring up images to go along with Steve's filthy promises. Heat bubbled low in his abdomen and his balls pulled tightly against his body. His body was so tense and strung tight and he cried out as his back arched as he finally exploded over his own stomach and chest, untouched.

Steve watched as Danny fell apart. He felt his own cock ache and twitch as he watched Danny's orgasm play out. He brought Danny through the aftershocks and he removed his fingers from that perfect ass. He wrapped his hand, which was just inside Danny, around his aching erection and began jerking it fast and hard. He came with a shout all over Danny's messy torso. He flopped down to the bed beside his partner as they both tried to regulate their breathing.

As the room became silent once more, Danny broke the silence. "Damn. That was the best fucking orgasm of my life. You wore me out babe. Seriously, just…wow."

Steve turned his head to look at Danny and gave him a smug, all-knowing smile. "Yeah, I'm just that good. And you'll get to experience it for the rest of our lives because now that I've had a taste, there's no way in hell that I'm letting you go."

Danny took ahold of the sheet and wiped off his stomach and chest with the corner before turning over and plastering himself against Steve's side. "Asshole. And I think I can live with that cause I'm not letting you go either."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I still haven't figured out how the boys are getting out of this mess yet, but this scene has been playing around in my mind for a while now and I finally got around to writing it. And also, it's Danny's turn for a little body exploration. ;-)

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Danny was really warm. Like furnace warm. He opened his eyes and came face to face with his partner. All at once, everything came rushing back to him. He was in prison, for something he didn't do, and he had sex with his partner.

Danny looked at his partner, so peaceful in sleep, and he couldn't help but smile. He reached out and ran his fingers over the smooth contours of Steve's face, propping himself up on one elbow. He moved his hands down to Steve's torso, mapping out those perfectly sculpted muscles.

He moved around as quietly as possible and straddled Steve's thighs, hunching over so he didn't bang his head on the bunk above him. He splayed his hands over Steve's pecs, flicking his thumbs over Steve's nipples, rolling them between his fingers, bringing them to hard nubs.

He leaned down and traced his tongue around the hardened nubs before biting down experimentally. He smirked when he got a moan from Steve. He licked down the center of Steve's chest and traced over the defined abdominals, before swirling his tongue around Steve's navel. He removed the sheet from around Steve's waist and finally got a hand around that cock he'd been fantasizing about.

He wrapped his hand around the base of the hot flesh and slowly slid up. He pulled his hand away and licked his hand and repeated his movements. His saliva made the movement smoother. Once he got Steve nice and hard, he let go again and started kissing and licking over Steve's muscular legs. He was working his way up Steve's other leg when he felt eyes on him. He looked up and smiled at the sleepy blue eyes staring back at him.

"Morning."

Steve smiled back and beckoned Danny to come closer to him. He watched Danny as he slowly crawled up his body and stretch out on top of him. He brought his hands up and carded his fingers through Danny's messy hair and pulled him into a lazy, sweet kiss. He really didn't care that the both of them had morning breath; he could kiss Danny all day long.

Danny pulled away and started to kiss down Steve's chest again, lingering over Steve's fast-beating heart before moving down Steve's taut belly. He paused at the soft skin below Steve's navel and looked up at Steve beneath his lashes. He let out a moan at how sexy Steve looked. Steve was flushed and sweat was beginning to form and his breathing was labored.

Danny couldn't hold back any longer. He closed the final distance from his prize. He licked a stripe from the base of Steve's cock up to the bulbous head. He licked around it, teasing the tiny bundle of nerves before teasing at the slit, licking at the gathering pre-come. Danny took the head of Steve's cock in his mouth, suckling on it gently before taking more into his mouth. He started up a steady rhythm, holding down Steve's hips so he couldn't move.

Steve closed his eyes against the onslaught of sensations attacking his body. He automatically gripped Danny's hair and held on for the ride. He couldn't believe how amazing Danny was at this and made a note to have Danny blow him more often.

"Damn Danny! God, your mouth is amazing! Don't stop!"

Danny pulled off with an obscene pop and smirked at Steve. "You really like that, huh? Well, you ain't seen nothing yet babe."

Danny licked his lips and took a breath before taking Steve all the way in his mouth. He swallowed around the head of Steve's cock a few times before he had to move. Every few passes, Danny would deep throat his partner. Danny pulled off and lowered his head and took Steve's balls into his mouth one at a time, laving as much attention to them as possible.

Steve was in ecstasy and he didn't want it to ever stop. He cried out every time Danny deep-throated him and he wanted to buck his hips up, but Danny had a bruising hold on them. He gripped Danny's hair tighter and tugged on it in warning that he was very close.

"Danny, Danny. I'm so close babe." he said breathlessly.

Danny squeezed Steve's hips, telling Steve that it was okay to fuck his mouth. Danny removed his hands and gagged a few times before adjusting to Steve's rhythm. Danny cupped Steve's balls in one hand, rolling them around, and began jerking himself with the other.

Steve could not believe that Danny was letting him fuck his mouth. He really, really loved Danny's mouth. It gave him the perfect amount of suction and now that Danny was fondling his balls, well, that's it. Game over. Steve came deep in Danny's mouth, back arched off the bed, screaming Danny's name. He continued to gently fuck Danny's mouth as he came down from his high before falling boneless to the mattress.

Danny swallowed everything Steve gave him before pulling off and getting some much-needed air. He looked at Steve and the look of pure bliss on that gorgeous face sent Danny careening over the edge, spurting jets of come over Steve's sweaty torso. As a last-minute thought, Danny leaned forward and licked his own come from Steve's belly and chest.

Steve groaned and pulled Danny up, after he finished, and gave Danny a bruising kiss; tasting their combined come on Danny's tongue. He kissed Danny until he could only taste the blond detective and pulled back when he needed to breathe. His SEAL training could only take him so far. He opened his eyes and pulled Danny down beside him.

"Where on earth did you learn how to do that? That was the most intense orgasm of my life. Holy shit, your mouth Danno."

Danny chuckled and kissed Steve before resting his head on Steve's chest. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeves. I could really use a shower right about now."

Danny was startled out of his post-coital haze by a loud knocking at the door. "Williams! McGarrett! Shower time! Let's get a move on it!"

Both men scrambled from the small bunk and put their jumpsuits back on. The guard opened the door and put on the handcuffs and shackles to Steve and Danny's wrists and ankles. They followed the guard to an empty shower room. Danny was very uncomfortable to shower out in the open with the guards so close by.

Steve noticed Danny's uncomfortableness and stepped up behind him. "Hey, don't think about them. Right now, it's just us."

Danny nodded his head and stripped out of his jumpsuit and watched as Steve did the same. Of course, Steve stuck to his Navy shower and was drying off as Danny just finished rinsing his hair out.

As Steve was drying off, he kept an eye on the guards to make sure they kept their eyes to themselves. He finished pulling on his wife beater tank top when Danny shut the water off. Once Danny was dressed, the guards replaced their cuffs and shackles and led them back to their cell.

A tinny voice came over one of the guards' radio and the other guard escorted Steve to their cell while the other led Danny away. Fear spread through Danny's chest at the prospect of being separated from Steve. He wouldn't make it on his own and that scared him more than being separated from Steve. He caught sight of Steve before the guard closed the door and he looked just as worried as he did.

The guard led Danny down a few halls and corridors until they reached a door. The guard removed his handcuffs and shackles and opened the door to the visitation room. Danny was confused about who would be visiting him. Last he knew the only people who knew he was even there was Chin and the Governor. Maybe even Kono.

The guard led him to one of the booths and on the other side was a livid looking Rachel. He sat heavily in the chair and picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Rachel, I can explain…" he started but was cut off by Rachel.

"Explain what? That my ex-husband and father of our child is a murderer? And that I had to find out from one of your co-workers. Honestly Daniel, what were you thinking?!"

"Rachel please calm down. I didn't do it. I swear. I was helping Steve with confronting the Governor about the truth about his parents. Then both he and I were tased by Wo Fat and framed for her murder. That's the truth Rachel I swear."

Rachel shifted in her seat. "Why didn't you call me? I could've done something."

Danny sighed. "There's nothing you could've done. Chin caught us with the guns in our hands. I didn't call you because I had a lot on my mind at the time. Listen; could you do me a favor? Tell Gracie Danno loves her."

"Tell her yourself." Rachel said with a choked-off sob and handed the phone to Grace.

Danny's breath hitched and tears formed in his eyes. "Hey monkey."

"Danno, I don't understand. Why are you in the place where the bad guys go?"

"Oh monkey; this is a very complicated situation. All you need to know is that a really bad guy framed your Uncle Steve and me for something that we didn't do. Do you understand?" he asked.

Grace nodded her head. "I think so. I love you Danno. And Uncle Steve too."

"And we love you. I'll talk to you when I can alright?"

"Okay daddy." They both hung up the phone and the guard escorted Danny back to his cell.

Danny saw Steve in the corner, doing push-ups, and he went and sat down on the bottom bunk; head in his hands. Steve could hear sniffles coming from Danny and he went over to him and gathered Danny into his arms.

"Danny, what happened?" he asked gently.

Danny turned in Steve's arms and buried his face into Steve's chest. "Rachel and Grace were here. God Steve. You should've seen the look on my daughter's face. It was like she found out her favorite singer got caught taking drugs."

Steve sighed and arranged himself and Danny in a lying position on the bed. He began to run a soothing hand over Danny's back.

"I'm sorry Danno. I wish I knew how to make it better." he said as he continued his soothing strokes.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally figured out how to get the boys out of prison thanks to a little inspiration from 2x01 'Hai'ole'. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Steve had no idea how long he and Danny laid on the small bed, curled into each other. He never stopped stroking Danny's back, even though Danny had calmed down a while ago. A loud knocking at the door pulled the both of them out of their little cocoon.

The guard opened the door. "Alright boys, rec time. Let's go."

Steve and Danny sighed and lined up, single file, at the door; Steve placing himself in front of Danny. They held their wrists out, expecting to be cuffed and shackled. They were both surprised when the guard shook his head.

"I trust that the two of you won't try anything." With that being said, the guard led them to the fenced off rec yard. He opened the door. "One hour." he said before leaving them.

They both walked out into the bright Hawaiian sun, trying to figure out something to do. They just stood in the middle of the rec yard when the door opened again, both turning to see the outline of someone walking toward them. Out of the shadows walked another inmate. Realization shown on Steve's face, "Victor Hesse." he whispered.

Victor smirked at them. "Steve. Detective." he pulled a concealed shiv from his sleeve and stabbed Danny low in the abdomen. Danny's eyes widened and clutched at the oozing wound. Steve watched Danny drop to the ground and went to run to him, but Victor turned to him.

They engaged in hand-to-hand, Steve gaining the upper hand before losing it to Victor. Both Steve and Victor fought for the shiv before Victor won, stabbing him low in the abdomen, same spot as Danny. "Listen to me carefully Steve."

Steve listened carefully to Victor's instructions before the guards pulled Victor of him and let the darkness engulf him. When he came to, he was in the back of an ambulance, an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. His first thought was: 'where's Danny? Gotta find Danny.' He pulled the oxygen mask off and tried to move, but one of the paramedics was right there.

"Commander, you have to lie back and keep that on." he said as he put the oxygen mask back over Steve's mouth and nose.

Steve pulled it off again. "Danny? Where my partner?"

The paramedic fixed the mask. "Mr. Williams in en route to the hospital in the ambulance behind us. I promise you'll be reunited with him soon."

When the paramedics were distracted, Steve removed his mask again and knocked both medics out and jumped out the back, making the other ambulance stop. Steve moved as quickly as he could to the back and opened the doors. He climbed inside and took out the paramedics before pulling Danny out with him and they both ran. Steve had no idea where they were going; he just knew he had to get them out of there.

Danny had a tight grip on Steve's hand, just going with the motions. After about fifteen minutes of running, his knee hurt and blood started gushing out again. He pulled Steve with him into an alleyway and slid down the side of the building, holding his wound.

"Babe can't run any longer. Hurts. Need a hospital." he said while gasping for breath.

Steve wasn't any better and shook his head. "I know Danny, but we can't go back there. We can't clear our names sitting behind and iron door. C'mon, we gotta keep moving." he took Danny's hand again and hauled him up and they ran again.

They came across a rest stop and Steve pulled Danny inside. Steve took off the soiled gauze from Danny's wound and tried his best to clean the blood off before putting a bunch of paper towels on the wound. He quickly did the same to himself before grabbing Danny's hand again. He opened the door before quickly closing it again and ushering Danny back inside.

"What? What's wrong?" Danny asked as Steve shoved them into a toilet stall.

"There's a cop outside." he became quiet and still when the door creaked open. Steve prayed that the cop would just do his business and leave quickly. He relaxed when he heard the cop's retreating steps, but tensed again as the footsteps became louder.

Steve was ready to pounce when the cop got too close. He slammed the door in the cop's face and backed the cop up against the wall, disarming him and knocking him out. He swapped his prison jumpsuit for the cop's uniform. He went back to the stall to get Danny. Danny looked too pale and Steve knew he had to get both of them medical treatment ASAP.

He wrapped his arm around Danny's waist and threw Danny's arm over his shoulders and hauled him out to the patrol car. He got Danny settled into the passenger's seat and got behind the wheel, wincing at the pressure the belt put on his wound, and drove. When he got close to his destination, he abandoned the car and pulled Danny from the car.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"To the one person I know who'll help us." Steve replied.

Steve found the house he was looking for and broke the window. He climbed through first then helped Danny climb through.

"Steven, whose house did we just break into?"

"Max's. Don't give me that look. We should be safe here." Steve dragged Danny to the bathroom to try to clean their wounds again, but he was feeling very woozy. He leant against the wall and slid down to the floor, passing out before he hit the tiles.

Danny began to panic. He knew he should calm down, but this was Steve. The both of them were losing blood fast and he had to help Steve somehow. He grabbed a hand towel and soaked it in water. He ignored the pain in his abdomen and his swimming vision to put pressure on Steve's wound. He slumped down beside Steve, passing out before he could bring the towel to Steve's belly.


End file.
